Everything You Wanted To Know About Dad You Never Asked
Everything You Wanted To Know About Dad You Never Asked (Japanese: なんたることか父主役・・・?! ''What?! Father leads the role...'') is the 16th episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on July 18, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Synopsis The episode begins with Dino's father, Bruno Sparks, explaining his concern for his son, who has been acting strangely. Dino has been pruning roses, spending time with friends and talking to himself (he's actually speaking to Greedo, but only Dino seems to hear his voice). Bruno then tells his story... Having left his hometown in Minnesota, Bruno moved to New York and began working many part-time jobs until he found a toy factory, where he decided to start a career making toys. He worked on making a toy in a small garage, meeting Melissa in a nearby bakery. He eventually completes a toy, only to have it rejected by every company he sees. Bruno is disappointed in his toy until he realizes the bread crumbs he purchased from Melissa are buttered. This small display of affection motivates Bruno to make another toy. He shows it to Melissa who is impressed. They spend time together and fall in love. On Christmas, Bruno proposes to Melissa, who accepts. They eventually have Dino. Bruno tries to sell his new toy at a garage sale but the kids are unimpressed by it. He realizes he must make a popular toy and ends up copying Tamagochi. He creates Tamagoppe, an imitation, and sells it at a cheaper price. He manages to obtain fortune by imitating popular toys. Back in the present day, Bruno attempts to have a conversation with his son, but it just ends awkwardly. He goes to the park where he asks Mac about what he and Dino do for fun. Mac simply answers that they enjoy spending time together. Bruno finds Shu and asks him about Dino. Shu can only say what he knows, that he's snobby and good at baseball, due to their weak relationship. Shu's dad Sasuke arrives and resumes a game of catch with his son; Bruno merely observes, seeing how they get along nicely. Bruno then proceeds to speak with Meg, though Dino sees this from afar. At home, Dino confronts his father about his investigation. Although Bruno claims that he is looking out for Dino, Dino claims that he never had a parental role in his life. He tells his father that Melissa was lonely and blaims him for letting her leave. Later, Bruno enters Melissa's room witch has been left untouched since her departure. Bruno enters Dino's room and apologizes to him, telling Dino that he was right. He leaves after starting up one of his original toys that Melissa had kept in her room. The next day, as Dino finishes eating, he jokingly asks his father if he can actually do any pull-ups and leaves. This motivates Bruno to create something himself and decides to create a toy that joins three Talispods together. Major Events *Shu and Meg meet Bruno Sparks *Bruno begins to work on the Talisdam Debuts Trivia *Bruno is from Minnesota *Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo *Dino is revealed to be 11 years old Category:Episodes